Reborn
by Djalili
Summary: Max is on her own, and has a new power: a mirage that hides her wings. She is injured and has to hide out for a few weeks at a college dorm, where she meets Fang. Fang becomes curious, and tries to find out who Max really is. How will this work? And Fax?
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, this is my second fic! Unlike my last one, it actually has some sort of plotline. Heads up: Max doesn't have the flock to look after, its just herself… for now. She is 17. She has a power to make herself seem ordinary and human. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Yet. *evil grin***

I checked my surroundings. Nothing was happening, at the moment. Just hot air, drifting through the opening of my door. I couldn't imagine what I looked like… Bruises all over my body, and my wings... probably looking fairly battered and broken. I couldn't fly, that was the main point. My tan brown feathers were still mixed with blood. I wanted a shower…

I eyed the town in front of me. It was fairly big, and a good place to hide, if I could keep my human mirage in check. Honestly, if it was any power I could have wished for, it would be this one. So useful. I could hide from anyone. Basically, from what I knew, it just hid my wings, and even the erasers couldn't see me. That was enough. There was only one problem, when it came to energy and concentration it was very difficult to maintain. Oh well, it would focus my Zen, I guess.

I needed a place to stay, and that would be difficult, because I didn't have much money. I would also need to look like I was going to school otherwise the authorities were going to come down on me like nobodies business. I needed a college dorm. Then I would have to buy books, and clothes and possessions, I couldn't risk someone poking about and finding out who I was. Ugh.

Well, first things first. I had to find a school. I could pretend I was going to pay later; no way I could afford a semester of college.

"_Oh come now Maximum. What on earth are you thinking? You'll be able to steal a fair few things. I'll guide you." _

I gritted my teeth. Stupid voice. Unfortunately, while the outside of me could look perfectly normal, the inside of me was as crazed up as ever.

"Shut up, voice. I need to keep a LOW profile, and stealing won't help that." I thought as hard as I could. Of course it didn't reply.

I looked up the local school in the paper, and saw that the semester was going to start in about a week. Brilliant timing, and the school was short of students. I made my way towards it.

When I saw it looming up, I gulped. The place seemed nice enough, it was just too perfect. It might be a trap, and whitecoats and erasers might jump me any second… I closed my eyes and fought to keep my mirage in effect, and managed, barely. I went in and looked around for the office that would get me into this place.

"Do you want to office? I can show you if you like." A voice said from behind me. I turned and immediately went into fighting mode he could be a danger. Why hadn't I heard him sneak up behind me?

Woah. This kid was about 6 foot, and skinny, but muscular at the same time. With black jeans, and a black t-shirt, he looked quite formidable, but when you got to his face, you could tell he was nice. Though he could probably dangerous if he wanted to be. He had an olive tone and dark hair that was always in his eyes. And his eyes were a dark jade. This kid had secrets, you could tell.

He looked at me, head turned sideways and said, "You okay there?"

I got a grip and replied, "Yeah. I can find the office myself, thanks anyway." I walked away from him quickly. This kid was different… there was something about him…

"Hey wait up!" he called out. I saw him running up behind me. Ugh, couldn't people leave me alone? "You're going the wrong way. Come on, let me show you."

I sighed, and said, "Alright. Thanks." He smiled and shook his head and started walking in the opposite direction. I kicked at the ground and followed him.

"So," he began, "What's your name? I'm Nick, by the way. But people call me Fang." He offered his hand and I took it, but carefully. I couldn't really afford to make friends here. It would just make it harder to leave. But this guy was persistent and annoying. Might as well get to know him.

'Im Max. Nice to meet you… Fang?" I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I get that all the time." He smiled back. "Well, here is the office. I'll help you move in when you're done, if you like."

The funny thing was, I think I would like it. But that wasn't good. Fang seemed okay, and there was something about him… Like he was hiding something, but didn't know it. He was so intriguing. But I knew as soon as I got involved, I would have to say goodbye. I was never good at those, when I got to actually say goodbye to someone.

He tapped me on the shoulder and I winced, I was bruised underneath the long sleeved t-shirt. Stupid erasers.

"Make sure you watch out for the school gang. It wouldn't be pretty if you got caught up with them." He said. His jade eyes went flat black and furious, and I almost took a step back. He was quite formidable when he was angry, I guess. Not as formidable as me though.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said back. "I guess I'll see you around." I started walking away, and wondered what I'd gotten myself into. I looked back, and saw Fang staring after me, arms crossed, an unfathomable expression in his black eyes.

**So! Tell me what you think. I'll update as much as possible. And for people reading my 1****st**** fic, im sorry, I have a serious case of writers block happening. I might get around to finishing it, if im bored.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, second chapter is uuuuuuuup! Please please tell me what you think so far, hmm? By, ya know, reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. What a surprise.**

"Okay dearie, you'll have a room to yourself, and here are you keys. I hope you get settled in well." Said the woman.

God that woman was annoying. It had taken about an hour and a half to get through all of the school stuff for goodness sake. But honestly, how hard can school be, right?

I went to my dorm room and checked it out. A desk, a light, bed and a wardrobe. The windows gave an almost nice view of campus. It would do. I coughed violently, and my ribs hurt. Blimey, Erasers really know how to hit I'd give them that. I stretched my wings out, and gave them a shake. They were getting sore from misuse. I heard a voice outside, and I paid attention to it. I put my mirage on, and opened my door. Guess who.

"Hey Max. Can I come in? Fang said. He was wearing basketball shorts with a top. He must work out, because, seriously the boy was packing on muscle.

"I heard you coughing. You alright?" He was all concerned now. I decided I liked him, but I wished I didn't.

"I'm just peachy." I replied. I went back to unpacking while Fang just stared at the floor. He picked up one of my loose feathers and looked at it, confused. I held my breath.

"I guess some poor bird got a bit confused" he smirked. I burst out laughing, and he joined in. He didn't know how close he was to the truth. It was nice, like being all friendly with this guy I barely knew.

Eventually, we stopped laughing.

"Would you like to get some food with me? I know a nice place just down the road…" He trailed off. He looked me straight in the eye with a serious expression, but I could see he was laughing inside. I felt connected to him somehow, and I guess that prompted me to say, "Yes, I'd love too."

He smiled, and said, "Lets go then! Don't worry, im paying."

I would have protested, but it wasn't like I was el richo, so I let him have his way. For now.

"So, Max. Tell me about yourself. I barely know you." He asked me while we were walking down to the park.

I stared up at the trees, pondering on what to tell him. I'd have to lie of course, letting my big secret of mutant birdism wasn't on my things-to-do-list. I looked up at his big jade eyes and said, "Well, im from outta town. I'm adopted and my parents live in… Colorado. I'm a single child. And I've been home-schooled all my life… so I don't know much about school." That's right Max, keep it simple.

He raised his eyebrows and said "You're home-schooled? That must be tough." It was a simple statement, but he was looking at me strangely, and I wondered if he really believed what I was saying. I really wanted to tell him, but I knew he would only get into trouble. I felt strangely connected to Fang, even though I'd barely known him a day. He was my first real friend.

"Your parents sent you down here all alone?" He asked, eyebrows creased.  
"Uh, yeah. They didn't want to come down, because… they're dentists and its hard to leave their profession." I improvised wildly.

He looked at me skeptically, but dropped it. We were right outside a pizza parlour. I stared at it with wide eyes. Pizza.

He laughed at my expression and jabbed me in the stomach saying, "Come one baby bird. Fang will feed you!"

I winced as he jabbed me in the stomach, bruises, but laughed along with him, because he said baby bird. Why all the bird puns with this guy?

"You'd better! Im a very hungry bird." I laughed along with him. But he wasn't buying it, he'd seen my wince. Damn. I needed food, otherwise it would get harder to keep my mirage intact, he might see something. This was so dangerous, I could get found out, and the Erasers would be onto me so quickly…

I was interrupted, by a busty waitress sitting us down. She was thrusting her boobs up at Fang, who was starting to look a bit uncomfortable. I snorted, and they both looked at me, but Fang was laughing and the waitress was shooting daggers at me. Oh well.

"I believe we came here to eat Pizza, not boobs on a side plate, thanks." I said snarkily. I hated women who believed they could thrust their goods at whoever. It gave a bad name for all the other women on the planet. That was insightful for someone who had been raised in a dog crate, don't you think?

Her mouth fell open, and Fang nearly fell off his chair, laughing so hard. She walked away, huffing and doing her top button up.

**Well that's another chappie up and away. The next one will be FPOV **

**REVIEW OR DIE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my awesome reviewers! You made my day. Its so nice to know that people are reading my story ^^ don't worry, I wouldn't have ACTUALLY killed any of you. It's kind of mean. And illegal. On with the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. Sigh.**

FPOV

God this waitress was annoying… Ach, why to these types of girls insist on showcasing their stuff? I know some guys liked it, but not me. Plus I was trying hard not to laugh at Max, who was looking at the girl as though she was deranged.

Then she said something really funny, "I believe we came here to eat Pizza, not boobs on a side plate, thanks." I laughed so hard, even though it wasn't really that funny. Just, I was so happy at the moment. Max was so different to other people. She actually had a sense of humour.

I stopped laughing eventually, and she just looked at me, a little pleased with herself. I could tell she didn't like the waitress either. I felt really connected to this girl, though I'd barely known her… what 8 hours? I didn't really hang around women.

Although there was something going on with Max. She seemed so strong all the time, but she was really skinny and fragile looking. Like she was going to break. She always seemed on guard, but against what? What could possibly hurt her? And her story about where she came from, seemed a little off. No she's hiding something big, which could really be bad. I felt resolved in my decision to help her. My new friend. I smiled at that thought.

"What are you smiling at, goofy?" she asked. I snickered and said, "Nothing, nothing. So," I paused. I decided to change the subject, "What are you going to take at college? We might have some classes together."

Instantly her big brown eyes became guarded, and she seemed stiffer. "Uh, what are you taking?" she asked, her eyes boring deep into mine. I shook my head, and said, "History, English and Drama. Favourite subjects I guess." I smiled, and then raised my eyebrows. She looked away and muttered, "Wow, I'm doing those exact same subjects."

I raised my eyebrows even higher, and hid my surprised expression. Exactly the same huh? Its like… she hadn't planned to TAKE any subjects. I laughed internally at the thought. "Well, that's weird, but cool." She nodded in agreement, and then said, "Yeah." She then smiled and said, "God I'm hungry." I laughed.

A new waitress (thank god) came with menus. She smiled and said, "I'm Amber and I'm your server for this evening. Just call me when you're ready to order. Do you want drinks?" Max nodded and asked, "Can I have coke please?" I ordered the same. I looked at the Menu and was pondering on what to get. Max was looking at everything with wide eyes, like she hadn't been to a restaurant before. I was suddenly curious, so I asked, "Do you cook Max? Or do you usually eat out?" She just looked at me and said, "I don't cook. When you want to be poisoned, call me to be your chef." I laughed and said, "Okay, just curious. I'll have to cook you pancakes sometime. He eyes lit up a bit and I gave myself a mental high-five. She continued, "I don't eat out. My… mum does the cooking." I gave her a look. She was acting so strange.

She then looked a bit guilty, and asked me, "Can I order three pizza's?" I looked at her in surprise, and said, "Yeah, go ahead. Wow you eat a lot! So different to any other girl. They would go for something fat-free and salady. What size?"

She laughed at me for a while, and crinkles appeared in the corner of her eyes. I decided I like making her laugh.

"I bet I could eat more than you!" she declared, eyes shining. I leaned back against my chair, pondering her declaration. She was so bluffing. She had NO idea how much I could eat when I wanted. "You're on!" I said, nodding. She looked so confident. I had to shatter it.

"Fine. Three pizzas' is the qualifying round. Then we go on garlic bread, until we can't eat anymore." She said, casually. She eyed me, waiting for me to yield. No way. I gulped and said, "Bring it."

Then she shouted, "Waiter! We'll have six large meatlovers each. Please." She never took her eyes off me.

"Keep your eyes on the prize Fang, keep your eyes on the prize." I chanted to myself internally.

* * * 2 hours later * * *

I lay on my bed, groaning. I guess 3 large pizzas and 2 garlic breads do that to you. Max had looked queasy as well. But she had come out victorious. How the hell had she done that? I had never seen a girl (or boy, im not sexist) eat so much. It wasn't human.

We had laughed all the way home. I was happy, and in pain from all the food I'd eaten. The restaurant had made about 300 dollars from us that night, but I didn't care. I had plenty of money, and Max had finally opened up. I walked her back to her dorm; I mainly scared about the school gang finding her. That wouldn't be pretty.

Ach, I simply had to find out what was going on in her life that was such a big secret. I'm going to ask her soon. She probably won't tell me, or lie about it, but I have to try.

**Okay guys! Thats another chapter. Thanks again to all the reviewers! **

**because its the end of the year, im going to be really busy! So don't kill me if i don't update. I'll try to update at least ONCE a week, depending on the reviews i get :)**

**Hmm. No death threats this time, but PLEASE tell me what you think, and ideas. I'm open to all.**

**Cya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again to the people who took the time to review! A total of 74 visitors ( :O ) and only… 7 reviewers? Tut tut, people. Anyway, I shall continue with the chapchap.**

**Disclaimer: I, djalilixoxo, do not own the series Maximum Ride. Cross my heart.**

MPOV

I'm actually beginning to enjoy myself here. Fang is a decent guy. Last night at the restaurant had been hilarious! I was glad I had won our little bet.

And it had been the first time in a while that I had been DECENTLY full. And he paid for it all as well.

On the downside, I'm worried that he is trying to find out who I really am. He's worried, I think. Normal humans are fairly easy to read, but not Fang. He is definitely good at hiding stuff. First day of 'school' tomorrow, so I couldn't wait! Not. I contented myself with the thought that I'd only be here another week or so. I was healing fast, and my wings weren't nearly as sore. My bruises were healing, and I could move around better. Plus my mirage was taking its toll. I wasn't sure how long I could keep it up.

But for some reason, I shied at the thought of leaving this place. I felt… normal. I felt happy goofing around with Fang. Eating pizza and dealing with normal problems, like winning a bet. I didn't want to save the planet. I just wanted to be normal, for once.

But I wasn't normal. I wasn't MADE to be normal. I adjusted my position on my bed and looked at my walls. Completely bare. It wasn't homey, just some place to sleep. I didn't really belong here. I was glad I didn't really belong here. But, in spite of it all, I would definitely miss Fang. "That's what happens when you get attached to places, idiot." I chastised myself, internally.

I got up off my bed, and closed my eyes, and stretched my wings out behind me. It was dark, and my open window let in the cool dark velvet of the night air. My wings felt okay, not sore or anything. At nearly 14 feet long, they practically didn't fit in my room. I loved the glossy feel of my brown and white feathers.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to fly. To feel the muscles and sinew in my wings pull me up from the ground and onto the clouds above. I missed it. This resolved any doubts about my staying here. I was born to fly.

I looked out of my window, and seeing nobody there, I jumped out. I rushed to the ground and felt the exhilaration. Just before I became bird splatter, I pulled my wings up, and caught the breeze. I went up straight away, so high that the people moving were like little ants stuck with the earth. Not me! I was free! I laughed and did some loop-de-loops in the air.

My wings were stiff, but okay. I decided to try and go flying every night, to try and get back into shape.

When my wings started to get sore, I headed back to my dorm. I saw my window, and flapped a few times to get a little closer. Being out of practice, I flew straight in and into the wall, making a large BANG. I crumpled to the ground. Smooth Max, smooth.

"Ungh…" I groaned, as I got out of my feathered ball. Suddenly the door burst open. I hadn't realised anyone had knocked. In the confusion, I snapped my wings shut and pulled my parka over, to hide them. I needed a few minutes to put my mirage into effect, so I needed them to get out.

"Max?" I heard a deep voice say. I groaned. Fang. What was he doing here?

"Max, are you okay? I heard a bang…" He stared at my wide-open window, and then looked back at me, eyes concerned. Crap. If I had to pull another mirage, it would take a lot of energy. I could potentially pass out, and then he would see my wings.

I pulled the parka over myself tighter, and stood up from the bed, where I had collapsed. The flying had taken a lot out of me. I'm an idiot! I should have gone later.

"Max?" he asked again, truly anxious now. I stared into his black eyes and for the first time, noticed flecks of deep brow there. It was quite a beautiful effect. I broke his gaze and said, "I'm fine. Really. I'm just… tired." I tried to make it sound like he should go, but he squared his broad shoulders, looked me in the eye and said, "We have to talk."

I groaned internally. What could it possibly be this time? Surely… he hadn't seen my flying… had he?

He gestured to the bed. "Can I sit down?" he asked. I nodded and sat down beside him. I pushed my wings against my back tight as they could go. It almost hurt.

He took a deep breath and began. "Max. I know you're hiding something. Something big. I want you to know you can trust me with anything." He looked at me earnestly before continuing, "I know this might be hard for you, but really. Please tell me. I know its troubling you. I'll do anything I can to help." He stared at me defiantly. I knew he wasn't going to give up. I really loved him for it. He was so good.

I hesitated. What could I do? Tell him and risk everything? My hiding spot? Fangs safety? Erasers swarming this place?

What could I do?

**Heyhey, it's a cliffie. I know, its mean of me, but im hoping you will review more **

**Tell me what you think guys. Should she tell him? Or not? Maybe a bit later?**

**Just click the review button and all shall be revealed… **

**Whats 30 seconds out of your life, seriously?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for those who reviewed! Always appreciated. **

**Will she tell Fang? All shall be revealed in the next chap. MPOV and FPOV, so you get ****maximum**** satisfaction. God im funny. **

**Updates are going to come up more infrequently! Sorry! Only 4 more weeks until the hols, then I'll update heaps! And I'll be in Grade 10… blimey. (That's LAST year of Highschool in Australia)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. God disclaimers are BORING.**

MPOV

Okay. I don't have an excuse. I was sick of the lies I was telling him. He was my friend, and had proved entirely trustworthy. Telling him could be the prize of his safety, though. I wasn't sure. I weighed the options and finally made up my mind.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, here is the 'big secret.' Believe me, its big."

Poor Fang. I guess he was expecting something like; drunken father, violent background yada, yada. Bet he never guessed genetic mutant freak huh?

I didn't want to tell him everything. I couldn't relive it. So I decided it would be better to show him. Oh god.

I stood up slowly. He motioned to stand up as well. But I said, "No, you need to be sitting down for this." He nodded slowly, and sat down, stature wary.

I shook my parka off. It slid to the ground and draped itself around my feet. I curled my toes inward and closed my eyes. My wings were still against my back, tightly, like they didn't want to come out. I took a deep breath, and extended my wings. All 14 feet of them. All I heard was Fangs intake of breath.

FPOV

She told me to stay on the bed sitting, while she got up. I just nodded at her. I was ready. I was feeling a mix of emotions, she was finally telling me what was happening with her. I was determined to help. I looked up at her.

She looked… scared. And nervous. Her parka fell off, and stayed at her feet. Then the most unexpected thing happened.

Wings, fully grown _wings_ extended from her back. About… 14 to 15 foot. What the...

MPOV

I watched his reaction. In a normal situation it would have been funny. He was just gaping, mouth wide open. I struggled not to put my mirage into affect it was instinct now. I was chanting to myself, "Its Fang, its Fang, its safe, calm down."

He coughed, and then stood up. He walked around me, and I retracted them, so he could get a full view.

He breathed out. "So, these wings… How did you, uh, come by them?"

I snorted, and he quirked a nervous smile. I then said, "Well I didn't find them in Wal-Mart. No, actually I'm a genetic mutant experiment. Escaped. I prefer Avian American."

He laughed, but then went serious. He looked at me intensely, and hugged me. This was like, my first hug. Ever. It felt nice. I hugged him back. It was that feeling of comfort that I loved the most, not to mention he smelled like freshly baked bread, and musk.

He whispered against my ear, "I won't tell a soul."

I relaxed against him. Then I pulled out of our embrace, sadly. I knew I said I wouldn't say anything before, but screw it. I might as well give him the whole package. I sat down on the bed, and told him everything, what it was like at the School and how to cope with the Erasers. His eyes widened a lot about the Erasers.

"Listen Fang, if they ever find me here, everything will be lost, and you will be in a lot of danger. You can't tell a soul, even if I'm captured or anything. If you see any hairy wolf men, run in the opposite direction, screaming for help. I can fly, you can't. Plus they are TERRIBLE flyers, no sense of equilibrium. So I can take them out from the sky. Unless they have guns…" I trailed off, my head cocked to one side and bit my lip, thinking about what I would do. Probably just fly at my sonic speed and hope I got lucky.

He just looked horrified and asked, "Are they searching for you now?"

I looked at him and replied, "Fang, they never stop searching. That's why my mirage comes in handy. That's why you haven't noticed my wings before."

"That is so fascinating!" he breathed. "Could you do it for me now?" he asked, eyes fascinated. Honestly, he was excited about a bird freak. But I couldn't show him now.

"I'd love to, but I really can't. I don't have enough energy. I'd pass out, or something." I looked down. I knew it was rational thinking, but I didn't like admitting I was weak.

"Oh, sorry. No it's okay. You'll have to do it tomorrow yeah?" He was happy, but disappointed not to see my mirage. I could fix that.

"Hey bud, calm down. I can give you the next best thing." I smiled. I looked at my wide-open window and jumped out. He gave a gasp of surprise and raced over to the window. I heard him call out, "Max! Be careful!" Woops, I nearly hit the ground. I pulled up, and flapped back to my window. I looked back at him from about 3 metres away from the window at eye level. He looked at me in amazement, and something else was hidden in his eyes.

He was envious. I could tell. I'd seen it before, with the few humans who knew about me. I would have to talk to him about that. But not tonight! I was too happy. He finally knew and I didn't have any more secrets. I did a few loop de loops, and perched delicately on my window and hopped back in.

"How was that then? Enough genetic mutant freakiness for one night eh?" I laughed. I was so tired though. It was nearly 1 in the morning, and the mirage and my previous flight got to me.

He nodded and yawned. Then he said something I thought he never would say, "Max, do you mind if I stay for the night? There is a spare mattress just down the hall." I just nodded dumbly. Whoa. That was a development. I blushed at the thought of Fang staying here for the night… hey, blushing? What was THAT about?

I took the opportunity to get changed, and as soon as I was done, he walked in. He looked at me, and then averted his eyes. I realised I was wearing very short shorts and a little tank top, so it was quite revealing. Blushing again, I hid under my bed covers.

Before her turned the light out, he asked me a few more questions about my genetics.

"So, you need at least 3000 calories a day? That's insane. Like twice the normal human intake. And why are you so skinny?" He suddenly looked a bit embarrassed at asking me such a personal question.

I just laughed. "That's because I have very fine bones. And I usually don't get enough to eat, so that takes its toll. But on the whole, I'm not so sure. Its just how we are."

He nodded and went to turn the lights out and said, "Well, thank you for trusting me Max. Nothing bad will happen to you. You can stay here for as long as you like. Goodnight." He then rolled over and pretty much zonked out.

A tear rolled down my cheek. That was the one thing I hadn't told him, that I couldn't stay here. Another week at most, then I would be healed. I had to get going again. This really wasn't my scene. While my mirage stopped the Erasers seeing me, they would find me eventually, and I couldn't let Fang come to harm. If only he had wings.

I rolled over and tried to get comfier.

Eventually, I fell asleep to dreams of Fang and I, flying over a serene ocean of calm blue, flying with the big birds of the sea.

**Woo! Another Chapter up and away. And she told him! Yay! Gosh that rhymed.**

**I'm being SUCH a good updater, I really am. Thanks again to all my amazing reviewers. I shall update again as soon as possible, catch you later!**

**And pleaaaaase, REVIEW! There is a special prize to whoever reviews the most. Not actually kidding, there is a prize. I shall tell you at the end of this fic. I'm already planning on a sequel.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter has got a bit of action in it! Woo! Let me know what you guys think. And I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm really busy, end of school and all that. I'll write more when I reach the hols, I swear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I have actually run out of jokes to say about this. Disclaimers are just that dull.**

MPOV

I yawned, and turned over in my bed. So warm and comfy. The light was coming in from the window, so I opened my eyes. It was a rainy day, but I didn't care. As I recalled the events from last night, I was feeling mostly happiness. The only blip on the cosmic map was that I still hadn't told Fang I was leaving. I wonder how I'd break that too him.

Hmm. I wondered were my voice had got too. It hadn't spoken to me for a while. Not that I was complaining, but it felt like the quiet before the storm.

Fang turned over and faced me, still fast asleep. Wow, he looked so… peaceful when he was asleep. I decided to do a special treat for him. I was going to leave, and I wanted to repay him for our first night at the restaurant. Heh, I was still happy that I beat him in our bet though. It was kind of unfair though, mutant bird kid vs human? I think that the bird kid wins.

I smiled, and got out of bed. I shoved some clothes on, and tiptoed out of the room, so I wouldn't wake him up. I got to the door, gently opened it, and shut it behind me. Fang was still snoring, so I was safe. I focused and put my mirage into place. Now I was ready.

I headed down to our local bakery, and was thinking on what Fang would like to eat. Knowing him, he probably wouldn't care unless there was lots of it, accompanied with a large coffee.

I walked down a small alleyway that was just off campus, and was a short cut to the bakery.

I noticed a group of about 6 or 7 mean muscular looking boys and quickly averted my eyes. They looked like trouble. I could take them, sure, but I didn't want to attract attention to myself. Plus I didn't want to get injured again, and chances are, one of them had a knife. So I averted my eyes, and kept walking.

Unfortunately, they weren't so keen on ignoring me. One of them called out, "Hey! Slow down there, girly. What's your hurry?" I ignored him and walked as fast as I possibly could without running. Another one blocked the end of the alleyway, and looked me up and down. He whistled and said, "Hey Bruce, this chick doesn't look half bad."

I resisted snarling at him. Oh great, sexist as well. I tried to control my anger and said, "Look, I don't want any trouble. Just let me past please."

They laughed and one of them tried to grab me. I thought to myself, "Right. That does it. These guys need to be taught a lesson."

I kicked the guy hard, in the crotch. He doubled over and started gasping. They all roared in anger and started walking slowly towards me in a circle.

"You shouldn't have done that, girly," one of them growled.

"You'll pay for that." The one called Bruce said. He was the leader of this sad little bunch. He started advancing towards me, and as soon as he was close enough, I did a roundhouse kick, and got him in the jaw. He flew 3 metres back and was out cold.

The rest of them lost their patience at that point, and charged me. They were too much for me too handle, but I went down fighting. I kicked and punched and screamed at them to get the hell off me. Two of them grabbed my hands, and punched me in the stomach to shut me up. It was quite hard, my eyes widened and I felt winded. Then one of them got out a large knife, and I eyed it. If he landed that well, I could potentially die. Not cool.

I had to give them a shock, before he knifed me. There was only one thing I could do, really.

I renewed my struggle, so I could loosen their hold on me. It worked, kind of, and then I flung off my mirage and extended my wings. They let go of me, and stared at me in astonishment. I jumped up and started to fly away with them. Unfortunately, the one with the knife had recovered from his shock, and flung the knife at me. It hit.

Suddenly, there was fire in my back. I gasped in pain, and lost some altitude. I was only about 20 metres up. People would see me, unless I got really high up or started walking. No way I could put my mirage into place now, and if I ran into someone… bad news. I just had to keep flying.

Shit. This wasn't good. I was already starting to get dizzy from blood loss. I had to get back to campus. To Fang.

"Okay. Fang." I thought to myself. I kept flying; about 50 metres up, and prayed no-one would see me. I saw my window, and kept flying. Unfortunately it was closed, so I had to land. The thing was, I couldn't walk up there, I would get blood everywhere. I looked in through my window, and saw Fang, who was up and doing some homework. I rapped on the window hardly, and he saw me. He saw me, eyes widened and wrenched the window open.

I fell in, onto my stomach and immediately started coughing up blood. I last thing I remember is Fang telling me I was going to be okay.

**Ooh. Sorry about the cliffie guys! Will Max be okay? Lets hope Fang knows first aid hmm? Review, and I MIGHT upload faster. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Here is the next chap! Gosh, I'm such a good updater. Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed. And, a couple of days ago… **

**1000 hits! I'm so chuffed! All thanks to you guys ^^**

**Disclaimer: Jen ne propres pas le Maximum Ride. Ha. Did it in French. German next hmm?**

FPOV

I woke up at about 12am. It was a Saturday today, so no school thank god. That doesn't mean I didn't have any homework however. I had to catch up, all I'd been doing was hanging out with Max. I wondered where she'd run off to. I hope she came back soon.

I got my homework out, and started working on some math problems. About 10 minutes in, I heard a loud tapping on… the outside window? What?

I turned and saw Max flapping and looking… terrible. There was blood on her shirt. A lot of it. My heart jumped into my throat as I yanked the window open and dragged her inside. She collapsed onto her stomach, wings outstretched and didn't move. HOLY GOD, there was a KNIFE in her back! Shit! I hadn't noticed before, because her wings hid it slightly. I hoped that the knife wasn't that big.

Thank god I knew basic first aid. I knew that I had to put pressure on the wound, to stop the bleeding. My vision blurred, and I realised I was crying. I was so worried about Max. I got one of my shirts out and ripped it, so I could make bandages. I ran down to the bathroom and grabbed some Tylenol. That would make sure the wound didn't get infected. I reached the room and yanked the door open. No-one had seen me, so I was safe. I don't know about Max though. She had been flying in broad daylight. If someone saw her, she was in deep shit.

I knelt down at her, and she was pale and still out cold. I needed to act quickly before she lost too much blood. Something told me that Max didn't visit hospitals much, so I didn't call for an ambulance, even though I wanted too. So badly.

I ripped the shirt away from her (if she woke up, she was going to KILL me for that), and tried not to focus on how beautiful she was and what colour bra she had. I looked to the knife, I don't think it had hit any internal organs. Her ribs had caught the worst of it, and one of them could possibly be broken. I gently pulled the knife out, and gagged at the squelching sound it made. I chucked it away from me and it slid under her bed.

The wound was bleeding openly, but it wasn't too big. It was deep though. At least one inch had gone through before her ribs had stopped it. Good thing too, otherwise it may have punctured her lung. I shuddered as I applied the Tylenol. I then got the bandage and put that over the wound. I got some tape, and stuck it on.

I then picked her up, gently, and put her on the bed. Now I had to clean up the mess.

I looked at my hands. They were stained with her blood, as was the rest of my shirt. Thank god it was black.

****1 hour later****

I had just gotten changed. I threw my other clothes into the washing machine, and I found an old rug to put under all the blood. Max was sleeping still, and she looked better. She had a bruise on her left cheek, a nasty wound, and a broken rib. The rest, I still wasn't sure. She wasn't bleeding anywhere else, so now I just had to wait.

I went to get some food, because knowing Max she would be hungry when she woke up. I got two sandwiches, full up with everything they had from the shop, and some water. I was walking back to her dorm, quickly, because I didn't want her to wake up to find out no-one was there. I went past the local newsagents, and I nearly fainted at what I saw.

Front page news. A blurry photo of a very discernable flying girl: Max. Oh. Shit.

The blood drained out of my face. The headlines screamed; 'Flying girl spotted at park this morning.'

I went into the shop and bought a copy. The guy who was selling it exclaimed, "What do you think kid? The couple swear they saw a flying girl! Says she was injured though. Amazing! Never thought that would happen here. Hope they find her soon, huh?"

I just nodded and left, with a stony exterior. Inside I was terrified for what would happen to Max.

I walked quickly back to the dorm, half running. She needed to see this. She would know what to do.

I arrived back at the dorm, and she was awake. She just lay on the bed breathing deeply. I closed the door quietly, and knelt down beside her. She should see the article before she ate the food. She might throw up or something.

"Fang? I smell food. Is it for me?" she whispered. I could tell she was in pain. She didn't seem to phased by it though. I guess she got hurt a lot, with those erasers after her.

"There is something I need to show you first, okay?" I said back, anguished. I didn't want to put her through this, but there was nothing I could do.

She instantly seemed more alert. She looked me straight in the eye and asked firmly, "What Fang? What?" I just gave her the newspaper. She looked at it. I chewed my lip nervously as I assessed her reaction.

Her eyes widened in surprise. Then the blood drained form her face. Her mouth opened slightly in a look of horror as she realised how exposed she was now. What was she going to do?

**Okay, I tried to make it as unclifflike as possible. I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thank you to all the lovely reviewers! Remember: there is a prize to whoever reviews the most. :)**

**Please, tell me what you think. Your reviews really make my day.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I feel guilty when I don't write, so here I am, writing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, as always, but especially to ****xfang'sgirlkirstx for particularly enthusiastic and heartwarming reviews. You really make my day :)**

**On with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: ****Ich besitze kein Maximum Ride. Told you I'd do it in German. Sorry if you actually understand German and that makes no sense.**

MPOV

The smell of fresh bread and chicken filled the air. I was so hungry. And my back hurt where that bloody knife went in. Fortunately, with my super-fast healing abilities, it was already getting better. I would probably be good within the next week, if a lay low and feigned sickness. Stupid gang.

Fang was looking stressed and tired. Poor him. I guess I really scared him. "Of course you scared him idiot!" I chastised myself. Its not every day he has to deal with a stabbing.

He knelt down beside me, and looked me in the eye. He was really scared about something. I'd ask him about it once I'd eaten.

"Fang? I smell food. Is it for me? I whispered up at him. I needed to conserve my energy to get well ASAP. Then I'd really have to leave. I had overstayed my welcome. My heart panged at the thought of leaving Fang.

Fang then said, " I have to show you something first, okay?" I was wary now. This wasn't good. I needed him to be a man and just show me.

I looked him in the eye and said firmly, "What Fang? What?"

Then he handed me the newspaper. I looked.

The expression froze on my face. I felt my face go white. Shit. The erasers wouldn't miss this. They would be down on me in hours. I started hyperventilating. I couldn't fight them! Not like this! I needed to hide. For a week? Even if I did hide, they would find me within hours. They knew I was injured, so I had to be in the area. Within a few days, I'd be able to fly. I could lose them.

But first I needed to hide. Fang. Oh crap, he had to help me. That means he had to get involved! This is EXACTLY what I didn't want to happen! The whitecoats would come crack down on him, and his life would be ruined. Too late now.

He was still looking at me, assessing my reaction, looking very stressed. I stared into his jade eyes, and I knew he would help me.

His voice cracked as he spoke, but he managed, "Max? What are you going to do?"

I stared at him, and the methodical side of me kicked in. "Well. First things first, give me my sandwich. Eat yours as well. We need to discuss… things." I nearly said 'hiding options' but decided I'd save that for later.

He got the bag, and handed me my sandwich. I gritted my teeth, and pushed myself into a sitting position. Fang helped me, and that made things easier. Then I tore into the sandwich, and savored every bite. Brilliant food. Better than the stuff you find in dumpsters any day. Fang ate his as well, but more slowly. He was still watching me.

I swallowed my last bite, and said; "Now this situation isn't good. The erasers are probably going to be here in a few hours. I need to tell me if there are any really good hiding places that you know of."

He stopped eating and nearly choked on his sandwich. He spluttered out, "The… erasers are… coming here!"

I sighed. He just didn't understand. How could I expect him too? He wasn't a bird kid.

"Yes Fang. They will have seen that newspaper. They are probably already here. I don't have enough energy for a mirage, and even then, they would recognise me. So, that brings me back to my original proposal; hiding places. Know any?" I asked, with a steady voice. I had to remain calm, and think through this logically, so I wouldn't get taken back to the school.

He gulped, but otherwise got over his shock.

"Yes. I know some hiding places." He stated. "There is an attic, where the town keeps storage. My friend used to work there. We could sneak you up there until you get better." His eyes were shining now. I felt mine light up as well; this could just work!

"Alright. I need to move there ASAP. The erasers will probably start snooping around, and I need to be out of here by nightfall. Start packing my stuff." I said.

He hopped up, and grabbed my small bag. He shoved my books, and a few changes of clothes. He also packed my toiletries, which was just toothpaste, toothbrush and hairbrush. All girls brush their hair. Fact of life. Mine was getting too long, but it wasn't turning into dreadlocks if I could help it.

By nightfall, we were both scooped up in the attic, sitting on a couch with a dim torchlight flickering about. We both had hot drinks, and had eaten quite a while ago. When Fang had gone out to buy food, more editions had come out, and apparently, he saw his first glimpse of an eraser. Not the wolf man, but the model males on the outside, the ones I had warned him about.

My wound was better. I could sit and stand without it barely twinging. Walking was still difficult, but I reckon I could achieve that by morning. I'd lay low for another day and a half, then I would have to say goodbye to Fang, and head off.

We both lay unspeaking on the old mattress. He had managed to find it up here, because he was a legend like that. I started to think about sleep.

I looked at him, and he looked at me. I yawned. I think he got the message. He smirked, and reached for the light.

"Night Max." he said, tiredly.

"Night Fang. Thanks for doing this, really. I appreciate it." I yawned back.

I was just drifting off, when I heard the faintest of sounds. More sounds were coming from downstairs. This couldn't be good. I shook Fang awake, and motioned for him to be quiet. Though he could barely see me in this light, he got the picture.

I trapdoor of the attic swung open. With a bang it landed on the floor. My hairs went on edge, and my breathing accelerated. My heart pounded in my chest. They had found us. It was over.

I just stared at the trapdoor, and the cursed face of Ari the Eraser popped up, and smiled evilly at me.

**DUNDUNDUNDUNNN! Okay, so that was a cliffy. Well, I want some reviews! I spent a lot of time on this chapter guys. And im updating good. And it's like 10:30 at night, so im quite tired. **

**REVIEW! I will not update until you do! God, that rhymed. :D**

**~Djalili.**


	9. Chapter 9

**O.o Fang & Max are discovered! Whats going to happen? Anyway…**

**The reviews are fantastic guys! You have no idea how happy I am when I get reviews. I have over 30 now! Again, to ****xfangsgirlkirstx, your reviews are awesome! I'm very happy I made your day. You made mine as well :)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: **私は自身の最大乗車していない. Gosh, I feel so multicultural!

MPOV

Needless to say, we were caught.

There was nowhere to run, and I couldn't fight. Fang, the idiot, had tried to fight them off. I had screamed at him not too, but did he listen?

He was still unconscious on my lap. We were in a dog crate. Story of my life.

Thank god they hadn't seriously injured him. But I don't know what they were going to do with him, he wasn't a mutant. Probably wipe his memory, then send him back to that tiny town. I choked back a sob as a realised what I had gotten him into. I knew I should have just left him alone.

My wound, which had been healing so well, had broken open and I had started to bleed.

It was impossible to staunch, and Ari had just snorted, "Well, it will stop her fighting. Won't it Maxie?" I growled at him, and he had swiped my across the head.

We had been in the crate for about… 3 hours when Fang started to stir. I was impressed. People were usually out a lot longer when erasers had been on them. He pulled himself into a sitting position and groaned. I touched his leg, and looked at him.

He returned my gaze and rasped, "Are you okay? Where are we?"

I replied sarcastically, "I'm just peachy. And we have been in here for about three hours. Are you okay?" I looked to him with more concern, sarcasm forgotten. He had a lump on his head, and his jade eyes were slightly out of focus. Concussion.

He sighed and then asked me, "Do you know what they are going to do with us?"

Poor Fang. He obviously hadn't been kidnapped before.

I leaned on him, and said, "I'm not sure what they are going to do with you. They wanted me, and they seemed to have picked up an extra. They probably want to experiment on me." Oh god, what if they experimented on him? No! They couldn't do that! We had to escape. But how? Fang didn't have wings, and even if he did, I couldn't fly!

I was beginning to feel faint. Blood loss I suppose. Crap, it would scare Fang if I passed out on him, without explaining. I opened my mouth to confess, but apparently I didn't have too.

He gasped, "Max! You're bleeding! Oh god! Your shirt is saturated." He looked at me in horror, and I gazed at him blearily. I was really beginning to feel it now.

I focused my eyes on him and said steadily, "Fang. Listen, we have to escape. Don't listen to anything they tell you. Don't believe anything they show you. I'll find you. I swear it. And we'll hide out together. Okay?" He just nodded, and looked stony. I could tell he was scared.

I leaned on him. I could feel myself slipping away.

I mumbled to him, "Fang. Try to stop the bleeding." Then everything faded into black.

FPOV

Max just collapsed on me. I really began to panic. What if she freaking died? I had to stop the bleeding. I took my shirt off, and ripped it up, like the other one. I took her shirt off, getting all the blood on her face. She looked so pale. I gulped.

I didn't have any antiseptic, so I spat on my hand, and wiped away the dirt, and put pressure on the wound. It didn't look infected, but I was still worried. I applied pressure to it, and put the bandages on them. I tried to Max in a more comfortable position, but that was hard. I prayed we stopped soon. Max needed medical attention.

About 20 minutes later, we did stop. Thank god. Max stirred. She pushed herself up, and I helped her. She was as white as a sheet, literally. Her chocolate eyes haunted. Her blondy/brown hair was caked with dirt and blood. Her wings weren't too good either.

The erasers opened up the back of the car, and we blinked at the sudden brightness. We were gazing at a bloody sun setting in the middle of the desert. Two wolf men grabbed her, and three grabbed me. I tried to shove them off, but they just hit me in the stomach. So I dragged along, and looked at Max. She wasn't even trying to fight, she was just being dragged. My stomach twisted, and I worried.

They took inside this building, it was the same colour as the desert. The School I suppose. Inside was all white, and I lost track of the corridors we went through. Eventually we were both put inside this room. They dumped Max on the floor and she stayed there, panting. Ari was laughing at her. A nob of hatred formed in my throat, and I resisted the urge to punch him.

I yelled at him instead, "She needs medical attention and a blood transfusion you idiot!"

He looked at me coldly, and replied with a steely voice, "Oh, she'll get medical attention all right. So will you." Then he laughed, and went out of the room. I started in fear. On me? What could they do to me? God, this was beyond illegal.

I ran over to Max, and she stared back up at me. I touched her forehead. Crap, she had a fever.

"You're going to be okay." I whispered brokenly to her. She nodded and lay back down, exhausted.

"I'm okay. Remember; don't believe anything. And hold on." She whispered back. I could barely hear her. Shit. This wasn't good. She needed medical attention NOW.

As soon as I thought that, this woman came in, with two erasers. What was this?

I was about to ask, when she said, "Take the spare to the invention room." I assumed I was the spare.

Maxes eyes went wide. She looked at me in horror. I stared back and hugged her while I could. She hugged me back even though it hurt her.

"I'll make it through okay, you'll see Max. Take care of yourself." I said, before one of the erasers grabbed me. She screamed abuse at the woman and the director. I could only see her face as they dragged me out of the door. Then I dropped my head, and awaited my fate.

**Yeah sorry that was a bit of a cliffy.**

**I'm feeling really sad today guys, so if I have like 8 reviews, I would be SO HAPPY :D**

**So yeah. Until next time **

**~Djalili.**


	10. Chapter 10

**2000 hits! Party! 2 reviews? Oh well…**

**Hah, double digits guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while… **

**Anywhooooo… On with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Czech this time. **Nemám vlastní Maximum Ride.

MPOV

Soon after they took Fang away, I blacked out again. God I was sick of blacking out.

I woke up on this hospital bed, tied down. I felt drained, and hungry. I hope they fed me soon. Even though I wasn't sure if the food was safe, I still wanted them to feed me.

But what had happened to Fang? Where was he? I looked around my room with the limited vision that I had. He wasn't in this stupid hospital ward. Somewhere called the inventing room. Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap. Crap.

I heard the door open, and the same blond woman came and sat down beside me. I sighed, and glared at her icily.

"Hello Maximum." She said, cryptically.

I ignored her. I could swear and blaspheme, but I figured the silent treatment would work on this one. Except, I wanted to know where Fang was. Bang goes that theory.

"Where the hell is Fang, and what have you done with him?" I said, in a smooth dangerous tone. As soon as I was free, I was going to KICK her ass into next YEAR.

She smiled and replied, "In the experimenting room. He is doing extraordinarily well. All the other humans we tested this on have either died or gone completely insane by now."

I paled, and stared at her. What have they done to him? I started screaming abuse at her, and thrashed around my bed, trying to loosen the ropes. I couldn't wait to get my hands around her neck… She looked alarmed and said, "Somebody… sedate it, before it hurts itself. Quickly!"

Somebody actually heard her through my screaming. I felt a needle go into my neck. I went limp, and then blacked out. My last thought went to Fang.

FPOV

They had fastened me onto this big metal thing. I had tried struggling, but there wasn't any point. At least they had place me vertically, so it seemed I was standing up. I could see at least.

I was so worried about Max. Was she okay? If they hadn't treated her by now, she could have bled to death. Oh god. Don't think about that, Fang, don't. She's going to be fine.

A load of 'whitecoats' came in and started testing out the machinery. I eyed them, and didn't notice the blond woman walk in. She was staring at me, like she was calculating something. I felt cold and hot, at the same time. They had already injected something into me. It was making me feel weird.

I had a feeling coming out in one piece from this place, wasn't going to happen.

Suddenly the woman spoke. She pushed down her glasses and said, " I truly hope you survive Fang. You seem to have a lot of promise." I looked at her confusedly, then she took a massive needle out of her pocket, and came right up close. I got as far away from the needle as possible, but she got me anyway. I was tied up, what could I do?

Suddenly, I was on fire. My veins burned. I screamed and screamed. It hurt so much. I felt insane, and laughed. But then I focused. I had to hold on. For Max.

The woman was talking to me. I couldn't here what she was saying. I kept screaming. Soon, everything went red, then blue, then black. Right before I blacked out, I saw me. But it was different. It was me, but then, I extended a pair of raven black wings. I was more muscled, I had filled out. I smiled, and suddenly, Max appeared next to me.

She came close to me, the one watching the dream, and she said, "Its gonna be okay. I promised didn't it? Just hold on. Then we will be free."

With that, I relaxed. The pain was there. But pain was a message. I could ignore it, If I wanted. I could do it. I would do it.

**Sorry guys, its really short. But you have no idea how much reviews make me want to write, and how they affect my writing. You guys are fueling this story, really. **

**If you want me to update, then, REVIEW! Please?**

**~Djalili.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey hey hey! So I rock up to English, and apparently I have no work. I figured I may as well write. Woo! BTW this is the last chapter. Thought I should tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN MAXIMUM RIDE. O.o**

FPOV

I woke up, slowly. I felt different. I wasn't tied down anymore, at least. Thank the lord for that. I also realised I didn't have a shirt on. I was on my stomach, in a weird room, and everything was silent. What the hell?

I stood up, and I felt different. I rolled my shoulders, and something feathery was touching my back. I reached around, and I touched feathers. What the hell?

I reached further. Suddenly, a lightbulb in my head went DING. I remembered my dream. I had… I had…

"Yes Fang. You have wings." The woman said.

MPOV

Apparently Fang was either dead, or tortured so he'd become insane. Or the off chance that they might have succeeded, and he was a freak that was going to destroy the world. I looked at my options, and I decided; time to save Fang.

I had been working away at the ropes that were tying me down. I was practically free now. I undid the last knot, and I jumped up. They hadn't been feeding me much, so I staggered a little. I paused for my breath, then snuck out of my room. Right. Where the hell was Fang?

An employee, obviously new, walked around the corner. Ah hah. I jumped him and ordered that he showed me where Fang was. He stuttered his way through the instructions, and when he was done, and I understood, I knocked him out and shoved him in a broom cupboard. Here I come, Fang!

FPOV

The woman had introduced herself. Her name was Kaylene. She said they had turned my DNA, and the pain that I had felt was them speeding up my body clock, so my wings could grow. She told me to try flying. She had a gun with her, so there wasn't much use trying to escape. I extended them, and flapped. I rose a few feet into the air, and flapped harder. This was awesome!

I was still sad though. They had wiped my families memory of me. Completely. They didn't know who I was. I had already cried about it. Max would take care of us, once we got out of here.

Suddenly, Max came bursting through the door! What the hell! She was going to try and disarm Kaylene, who had already cocked the gun, and was pointing it at her. I let out a war cry, and flew at Kaylene. Max hadn't noticed me, and upon seeing me, she stopped running and gaped at me. I got to Kaylene, and knocked her out. Alarms sounded, and I pushed Max towards the door. Blaring lights made the usually white corridors red, and I knew we had to get out of here really quickly. I saw a conference room. With a window. Perfect.

Max had got a hold of herself, and promply grabbed a chair and threw it at the window. It was hard to break, but it smashed eventually. We jumped out and flew away. We were free.

And I was flying.

MPOV

We had escaped the School. And… Fang had wings. I was so going to quiz him later about this sudden development.

About three hours later, Fang was panting. He wasn't used to flying like I was. We stopped over a forest, and I gathered wood for a fire. He just panted. After I had lit the fire, I looked about our surroundings. We were in a forest, and it was quite tropical. The leaves looked beautiful in the moonlight. It probably wasn't going to rain, so I didn't build a shelter for us. I then looked at Fang, who was nursing his wings as best he could and I burst out laughing.

"Welcome to your new life!" He smiled as well, and nodded. Then he looked down. I could tell it was all a bit fast for him. He had to leave his old life behind.

"How?" I asked, quietly. He looked at me, and told me everything. I closed my eyes, and leaned on him.

"Its going to be okay, Fang. I swear I'll take care of you. I'll teach you about flying and everything!" I looked at him earnestly, and he smiled back at me.

"At least I can come with you now!" he laughed at me.

I had a determination. To see if there were any others, like us. We had to find them. We really did. I explained this to Fang, and he agreed with me. He looked me in the eyes, his deep jade eyes, and the most wonderful emotion filled them. We leaned in closer, and when our lips touched, I felt a most wonderful feeling of ecstasy. Then it ended. But it wasn't awkward. It was… love. We felt love. We fell asleep in each other's arms.

**YAY! Fax! Review, please. And tell me if you want a sequel.. ?**

**Thanks. **


	12. SEQUEL IS UP!

**Hey, just wanted to tell you guys, the sequel is UP! Go onto my profile and read away. Please review **

**~Djalili.**


End file.
